¿Los fantasmas o yo?
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Una noche en la que ella no puede dormir, en la que un tal Shinji Hirako la espera para una misión, dime Hiyori te dan miedo los fantasmas o yo?


**Título: ¿Los fantasmas o yo?**

**Pairing: Shinji x Hiyori**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen -.-, solo les doy el uso que se merecen como fan que somos**

**Dedicado: A mi amiga Yaam ^^, después de la apuesta, como te prometí aquí tienes tu one- shot Shiyori, espero que te guste.**

_Este es mi primer Shiyori, espero que lo disfruten ^^_

No sabía porque, pero aquella noche no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabía la razón pero hizo que se levantara de la cama, paseando por su división. En el laboratorio pudo observar como su capitan se encontraba durmiendo entre tubos de ensayo mientras susurraba cosas absurdas.

-Pelado..-susurró la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

La luna estaba posada en lo más alto del cielo, dejando ver todo su brillo, las estrellas de su alrededor la hacían ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era en sí. No entendía aquel nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo, sólo se encontraba así cuando tenía que luchar con algún hollow, sus pensamientos desaparecieron al ver a un rubio de pelo largo sentado en la terraza de su división de espaldas a ella , su corazón dió un vuelco mientras tragaba saliva, ese hombre era el unico que conseguía ponerla nerviosa, como lo odiaba.

-¿No se supone que los niños deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas?- dijo en una voz monótona mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- le propinó una patada con muy mala uva- ¡A quien crees que llamas niño, eh, contesta, contesta!

La suave yema de los dedos de Shinji se posaron en sus labios, mientras le miraba haciendo un signo de silencio.

- Calla, gritona, ¿no ves que está todo el mundo durmiendo?

- mmm...- frunció el ceño- ¿se puede saber que haces en mi division, imbécil?

- Tengo una pequeña misión en la cueva de los fantasmas, ha aparecido un hollow denuevo allí, como mi estúpido subcapitán no sé donde se ha metido he venido a por una enana que no tendría nada que hacer.

Sólo curvarse sus labios y Hiyori le propinó un puñetazo ¿cómo sabía provocarla de esa manera?, le hacía perder los pocos estribos que tenía

-¿Vienes o no?- dijo levantandose, mientras estiraba su bata de capitán y comenzaba a andar - si te asustan los fantasmas puedes quedarte aquí sola.

-¡Espera pelado!¿Me estas llamando miedosa!- corrió trás él.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se había atrevido a ir a esa cueva, especialmente por lo que contaban, si la cueva tragaba el alma de las personas, si entrabas desaparecerías, entre miles de leyendas urbanas que solían ocurrir en esa oscura pasos de Hiyori parecían dispuesto a entrar pero no eran muy firmes, iba delante del rubio intentando encontrar algún mínimo punto de luz, en aquel lugar.

-¿A que hemos venido si no se ve nada!

-Ssh, Hiyori no despiertes a los señores fantasmas porque si no empezaran a tocarte, hasta llevarse tu alma- sonrió sin que ella lo viera.

Se podía escuchar el gran eco de la cueva, que se mezclaba con las pequeñas gotas que caían de las rocas del suelo, los pasos de los dos jóvenes , y ella sosteniendo son sus manos la guarda de su zanpakuto dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Sintió unas manos que recorrían su espalda de forma sutil, hasta tocar su trasero.

-¡Aah!- el gran grito de Hiyori retumbó por toda la cueva, su corazón iba a mil por hora,se había asustado por un momento, hasta que había reconocido las carcajadas de Shinji detrás suyo.

-¡Maldito imbécil!,¡Ven aquí pelado!,¡Te voy a matar!- lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire intentando darle de cualquier forma, hasta que sintió que una de sus manos era aprisionada, y su pared chocaba con la fría roca.

-Je, dime Hiyori, ¿te dan miedo los fantasmas?¿o te doy más miedo yo?- aunque no pudiera ver su cara sabia que se estaba dirvirtiendo, y más cuando sentía como su mano sobrepasaba la tela del kimono, tocando su barriga, hasta llegar a sus pechos, eso fué la gota que colmó el vaso para ella.

-¡Te vas a enterar, pervertido!-con una rapidez sólo innata en ella, se subió en sus hombros, y con sus manos lo tiró al suelo con un gran estruendo que retumbó por toda la cueva, los gritos del capitán de la quinta.

A la mañana siguiente, el día se presentaba con los rumores de los demás shinigamis, todos susurraban comentarios de la cueva.

- ¿ Escuchasteis los lamentos de la cueva?- susurró un shinigami de la duodécima.

- Si, al parecer los espíritus estaban muy reveldes anoche.

- Nee, Hiyori- susurró el rubio acercandose a ella, con un ojo morado y una tirita en la nariz.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- se cruzó de brazos esperando sus palabras.

-¿Qué te da más miedo?, ¿los fantasmas o yo mismo?- sonrió agarrando su brazo que iba a propinarle un golpe- Porque tu me das mas miedo que ellos.

-¡Aaah!¡Te odio maldito desgraciado, ven aquí!

**Fin:**


End file.
